Our Best Mistake
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: You know the saying,"Never cheat on your fiancé,especially with your ex husband." But I guess Bubbles just wasn't informed,huh?


**Another new story,but be warned. This first chapter isn't really up to par :/**

**You must forgive me for that.**

**Anyway,I hope you enjoy!**

**AND OUR JOURNEY BEGINS...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

What's it called again? Being stupid? Yes,that's right.

I hurriedly slammed the door shut behind me and fell to my knees near the toilet,barfing out what I assume was the lunch I had earlier today.

I watch as the disgusting sight before me disappears with a swift movement of my hand on the flush button.

I wiped my mouth and let out a long shaky breath. I crawled to the bathroom door and leaned my head against it.

Of all the stupid things I had ever done,this was by far the most stupid.

Ex Sex,any act of sexual contact performed by a couple who have decided to call it quits. An act that required a lot more protection to avoid situations in which a child would be born to parents who were never getting back together.

Oh God,I'm starting to sound like a Taylor Swift song stuck on replay. I roll my eyes and place a hand on my stomach.

I hadn't slept with someone in over a year,and the first person I had to pick was my ex husband,Boomer. I couldn't even pick my fiance.

I stared at the small pregnancy test in my hand and threw it as far away from me as possible. It landed somewhere near the sink.

Loud banging on the door startled me and I jumped up,alert.

"Bubbles! Get your ass out of the bathroom,I need to pee!" Buttercup yelled and I smiled slightly. "Relax,I'll be out in a sec!" I yelled back as I rushed and stuffed the pregnancy test into my pocket and opened the door. "It's all yours." I said as I walked right past her and headed for my room.

I headed downstairs after I safely discarded the damn test. "Remind me again,why we share the same apartment?" Blossom asked as she placed the chicken into the oven.

Buttercup chopped up the veggies and rolled her eyes. "It's my apartment blossy, and besides, its only temporary. You're getting your house repainted,and Bubs' only here on business."

Blossom sighed as she grabbed the potatoes and washed them in the sink. I plopped down at the kitchen counter and lazily rubbed my eyes. "Bubs,can you check if we still have enough wine." Blossom commanded and I got up slowly.

"Bubs,what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you sick or shit?" Buttercup growled and I turned to her. "No,I'm not _sick or shit,_" I rolled my eyes. "I just... don't get why were having this stupid dinner anyway," I complained as I angrily looked for the wine.

"I told you guys,this is really important. So get over it." Blossom said as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. She looked at the kitchen clock. "They'll be here soon. You guys should get ready." She said,kicking us out of the kitchen.

We had matured a lot since we were kids. For example,I was no longer the weakest of us three. I stood my ground as Blossom tried to push me out. She sighed in defeat. "Fine,if you don't wanna leave,can you atleast help me with making the salad?" I nodded and laughed as her mouth fell slightly open.

Half and hour later,I sighed in relief as everything was ready. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour or so." She took off her apron and headed for the door. "Bubs,we need to get ready too. See you soon."

I stepped out of the shower,my long hair tied in a wet messy bun. I opened my closet and absentmindedly scanned through my clothing. It was just dinner with the family,but I still had to look presentable.

The door opened wide with a bang and Buttercup walked into the room. "What the fuck?" I yelled as she threw herself on my bed.

"What? I came here to help you pick an outfit." She shrugged. I glared at her and she put her hands up in surrender. "Woah,calm down Bubs. I just thought you'd want to look good for _you-know-who_."

"Buttercup! Boomer and I have been divorced for a very long time,I don't care what he thinks of me anymore." I said angrily.

Buttercup smirked and jumped up. "I was talking about Mike,Bubbles. Blossom invited him. So calm down." She laughed as she walked out. I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes later,I heard people start to arrive.

I grabbed a simple black dress. Yes black,because I was pretty sure the night would end in a lot of crying. More on my part,I thought with a scowl.

I grabbed my black flats and applied some light makeup. A little lipgloss and some mascara and I was done.

I stared at myself in the mirror. When we hit puberty,all heroes and villains alike had been required to take antidote X so that everyone in Townsville would live normal. And to this day,we are.

I rushed down the stairs before Blossom could get mad. I smiled wide when I saw Mom and Dad.

"Mom! Professor!" I yelled as I hugged them. The professor had married Ms Keane when we were about 8,I think.

"Is everybody here?" Blossom asked as she walked down the stairs. She quickly hugged mom and dad and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll help." I said as I left Buttercup and my parents in the living room.

A few minutes later,I heard loud laughing coming from the dining area. I turned to Blossom who smiled as she grabbed a tray of food and headed there.

"Hey Bubble-butt," Butch said as he hugged me from behind. I turned and shoved him away playfully. "Shut up!"

He laughed as he opened the fridge. I watched the former criminal carefully. Even though he wasn't my brother-in-law anymore,we were still close.

My phone rang and I answered it. "hey,baby." Mike said on the other side. "uh-hey!" I said,embarrassed. Butch may have lost his powers,but for some reason I still thought he had super hearing.

"Listen,I cant make it tonight. I'm sorry. But I'll make it up to you. I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow,how does that sound?"

I smiled wide,"It sounds perfect." I said before hanging up. Butch watched me carefully and rolled his eyes.

"Dinner's ready!" Blossom yelled and Butch and I headed for the dining room.

I sat next to Buttercup,Boomer opposite me. I looked around. The former rowdyruff boys all sat comfortably. Mom and dad chatted with Mojo and Ms Bellum. The two apparently got married a few years ago. In Vegas.

Blossom and Brick whispered softly to eat other,Butch and Buttercup argued about something stupid,and I quietly sipped on my glass of water.

I looked up occasionally and would see Boomer turn his head away,with a smirk. I breathed out slowly,trying to calm my nerves.

"Guys,I have something to tell you." Blossom said suddenly,and all eyes turned to her. She held Bricks hand and smiled. "Brick and I are engaged." Everyone smiled and congratulated the happy couple.

I glanced at Boomer once more,and our eyes locked for a short moment before he looked away. My eyes never left my plate the rest of the evening.

"Night Brick," Blossom said before kissing him. She closed the front door with a love-struck sigh. I laughed as I carried the dishes to the sink. Buttercup only rolled her eyes. "So,I'm guessing your house is _not_ being repainted?" She asked,leaning on the wall.

Blossom shrugged,caught red handed. "I sold my house a few weeks ago. Brick and I are waiting for our real estate agent to give us the signal to move into our new home."

I loaded the plates into the dishwasher and Buttercup swept the floor and Blossom did the wiping.

"I'm going to bed," Buttercup said when we were done. "Me too," Blossom yawned. I nodded at the two as they walked out of the kitchen. I wasn't going to bed anytime soon,not when I had so much on my mind.

I heard the doorbell and rushed to open it. My tired smile fell when I saw the person at the door.

"Oh,it's you." I said with so much venom in my voice. Boomer chuckled and his hair fell slightly over his eyes. "I think I left my phone here," he shrugged. I stepped aside let him in.

After about a few minutes,Boomer appeared from the living area,holding his phone in his hand. "Got it," he said as he waved it in my face.

I fake smiled as I held the door for him. "Goodnight!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled as he stood by the door. "It was nice to see you again," he looked me up and down,"with clothes on." he winked. That little-

"Goodnight!" He half yelled as he walked away. I practically banged the door and leaned against it.

I mentally slapped myself for a treacherous thought I had just let slip.

I forgot how unbelievably blue his eyes were.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh,poor Bubbles. I wonder how the next 9 moths will be for her. Okay guys,I hope this wasn't a total failure. I'm starting to like Boomer/Bubbles a lot,but don't worry Butchubbles fans,I definitely prefer Butch ;)**

**Please tell me if I should continue,I know this chapter was slow and kinda boring,but it will get better.**

**Pelase read and review,I want to hear what you guys think. Oh,and I wrote this story for Bubbles Senior Year 'fans' who wanted some Bubbles/Boomer action :)**

**READ AND REVIEW,**

**KOOLBEANS XX**


End file.
